User talk:Joeman200
thumb|30px|left , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!}} : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ More Items ive sent you more items by mail can i order 3 carbouretor please for 1 click More Items ive sent you more items by mail can i order 3 carbouretor please for 1 click later I will send it to you-- 01:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok ok friend You need to be my friend, you removed me. It's your store you ask me-- 02:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) sent request can i please have that 3 carboureator?! please! can i plz have 3 carburetor????? please i doubled the clicks please!!!! :( This will be my last messege on the mln wiki before i fully retire i will be back on occasion but mainly i will be gone... so you will be the succesor of bobafett for my shop when he retires... (if your still on). and thanks for being such a great friend ever since i joined!!! it been a pleasure... goodbye. (p.s. if anyone wants to say goodbye you may do so on the bottom of my userpage...)-- 21:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) coupon here's a coupon for you! enjoy!! 01:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unused Images You have a couple of unused images . Please either use them or add a comment on why they should be kept. They will be deleted on 2/22/2010. 01:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:BCD Maybe why? :We need hard to get Items for the official store-- 23:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yes...can you do it with samstiffman0 my brother please? I am doing a BCD with Flame to get grey bricks right now... :Well let's do it tomorrow I do not have clicks to day-- 23:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes OK befriend samstiffman0 in mln poor him he is only rank 5 after a month and a half...IRC please. :::asking-- 23:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Store Go http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Official_Store/Inventory 06:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Can I be back into it? :sure-- 22:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) My Shop I want to advertise my store. Can you put it into this template? Dude 18:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC Wiki Click [[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack module how many Total click on your Soundtrack module??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 09:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) im done with the 100 clicks on your soundtrack mod. 17:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :thanks-- 18:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::IRC pls? :I'm cleaning right now :-O -- 18:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::MLNWiki or your room? Why aren't you on the IRC anymore? I'm helping my Mom and dad cleaning my house - \Washing the rug... With a big Rug Doctor Mighty pro-- 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No clue what that is...I might be Brickipedian of the Month next month. 19:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :cool-- 19:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I just need 42 grey bricks to rank up and I will get them today!! 19:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :cool again!-- 19:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Then I will put you in my symbiosis. ::thanks! -- 19:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Store Unfortunately most stores aren't active but you keep bothiring me about mine. I will close mine if you close yours but I refuse to have the page deleted. :no no no I'm doing it to everybody your store is just 1st in the shopnav-- 19:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh OK -my answer is-the only way that I will close my store is if EVERYONE who works for the official store closes their store so that there is no sidebusiness. im not closing my store, its still active, just not really active. i get like one customer every week. 19:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Well my store, no one goes there... but I'm a active user and it is not closed that's all I want from other store owners so your store is in!-- 19:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well what I am saying is that mostly we don't need our stores unless the official store closes. ::ya my main focuses are to the official store but I still am active and my store is not closed so I still have it-- 20:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) well, i still like my store and the official store. 20:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is good but nobody goes to other stores anymore-hey IRC please? hey, can i buy an ancient spear fragment 2 from you for 5 clicks? thanks. 20:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Um yes why not? where should i click? 22:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) store What modules do you want me to click on and what is your MLN username? Mythrian 20:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) give me a break I go on every day -- 22:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) auction im ending the second auction an hour earlier cause i cant wait that long. i'll send you the items later. click anywhere on my page 66 times (preferably dino modules). Thanks. 22:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) items sent. 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Auction Come to my Auction LINKZ [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Store Why my store is not in there???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you want it?-- 00:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea! and i in Top 10 Soundtrack module!!!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :cool Johnater is too and I have seen me there once-- 00:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) if you want your store in the shopnav you need to use the shopnav on your store not you colored one if you want to know why just ask but it might take a while-- 00:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can u replay in my talk and IRC??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can we talk on IRC??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 week disconnect Hey Joeman you left me a message about the shop nav sure it could be on it for a little. I am having a 2 week disconnect so I am leaving Boba in charge. Cheers! 00:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhh The message on the top of this one will explain some of it. Take off my shop from the Shop Nav until me or Boba returns. 00:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :well I guess it can stay for now just use -- 00:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My Shop I put my shop on the shopnav template, if it is ok. blueblueblueblue 12:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's in I just wanted you to ask me-- 16:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes yes yes I get it sure-Anyone can work there but let A3K work there he knows more code then you he even has his own IRC bot. :I know he is just not as active as I would like but he can stay. FiRE collector now!-- 17:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't fire him you do it. :::can I user yours and my sig on the message?-- 17:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want to... :Oops rock salt is not mailable do you want a stinger oath? :how much for 30 clicks?-- 18:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) how do you get a signature i really want one! :Yes how do you get one? Joeman helped me get a signature but I did the cool stuff with mine on my own. Re:Official Store I understand just delete anything with done or cancelled and my signature. I am busy on brickipedia. :ok I'm cheer with that!-- 22:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yes I want the diamond, but do you have any other items from my order? Mythrian 11:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Official Store I disagree. Nobody except MLNuser is ordering Gypsum/Pipes, I can get more gems easily, and nobody at all needs animals yet. I only have been saying "can you take this for me?" because people who are under rank 8 keep ordering knights and I don't have banners...If you give me some banners... 00:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I have all the tires I need and I have almost 20 sapphires and 8 diamonds..just no rubies...HEY I IS RANK 9!!!! 00:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Um my signature is broken can you fix it? nice, bobafett!! im almost rank 5, just need to get the masterpiece. i can build it, just need one more dino horn, then when i get it, i can build it immediately. 01:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice here's one for you! If I have one that is... do you? cause if you do, where should i put those 3 clicks? 01:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) OH YEAH, I JUST GOT THE MASTERPIECE!!!!!!!!! 01:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need the horn anymore? no, i still need 1 more to build it. thanks. 01:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done!! thanks, where do you want me to click?? 01:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ronaldo23's Pet Punkling. ok, oh man i just realized 2 things: i still need 17 green bricks to build the masterpiece and Ronaldo23 owes me 1 rough sapphire and ruby from a long time ago. 01:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ouch well the payment to his module will have a chance of sending me grey bricks...if you want I can set up an elemental module and a panther and you can click to get green bricks? you dont have to do that, before i met you, i found other rank 10 users who had those and i clicked them. thats how i had 20+ green and purple bricks when i started rank 4. 01:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sure OK! oh, you know those 15 clicks you were supposed to use on my DEM, you can now use them on whatever you want cause my DEM is removed. thanks. 01:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am very sorry that i haven't sent you a lisence yet. I do have a reason. My computer broke, so i had to wait for a new one. Hoe you can understand, 01:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Commanderfox324 01:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's OK-- 03:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Loop Notice Hmmm, I thought it was already there. Yes, please add an item to the notice section. 04:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) mln name my name is Mythrian 20:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) can i order 3 space probes? Dawid 21:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 help do you have 10 phantom orchids that i could trade for with either clicks and/or items?? Thanks! 01:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::sure you can have them for free! clicks are accepted ;)-- 01:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks! i clicked your elemental water 10 times :) 01:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :thanks they are sent-- 01:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks for your help! 01:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Store can u put my Store [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Joeman! Check out my soundtrack and click if you can!!!! :I like it and clicked it 10 times. Do you want to be in my band as 2nd drummer and keys?-- 15:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe Yes keys is keyboard right? :yep! welcome! BTW why do you have like a friend on MLN named ---29 and the same ---0 ?-- 16:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :oh...Samstiffman0 is my brother, and Streetracer lost his account so I gave him one of my brother's other accounts. ::how did sstreetracer loose his account and does your brother have any more?-- 16:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes he does...streetracer said his brother deleted his account so he gave me six rank 1 accounts for a rank 3 account. :Do you want another account? No that is cheating I want your brother to delete his other accounts so that lego does not delete all of his and and block him from MLN-- 16:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :They don't do that...anyways right now he is getting pipes and gypsum for the store he got us 26 pipes and 14 gypsum! ::you mean he is cheating to obtain pipes and gypsum. I will not tell on him but I do want to ask LEGO by how much they enforce this rule-- 00:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) foundation permit do you have a foundation permit i could trade for with either clicks and/or items?? THANKS!!! 00:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry-- 00:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) o well, i guess i'll just have to get it myself. 00:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) well could you click my gated garden mod 5 times, i'll click something from yours 5 times. 01:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I use my Items for trades so I never did build the thing needed to click it-- 05:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) thats ok. do you have a sapphire i could trade for then?? 17:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I do 5 clicks to my soundtrack please! done, from the diamond/sappire deal. thanks!! 17:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Can you please upload images with more descriptive names then File:ScreenHunter ## Feb. ## ##.##.gif. Makes 'em easier to use. 08:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Example?-- 15:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Auction You have won my auction. I am out of clicks and rubies right now from completing some orders, but please spend the 121 clicks on my soundtrack. I will send you the items as soon as possible, and the 100 clicks go to ____? 19:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :um same thing as you sound track-- 21:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK great! It showed me in top 10 with your for about 10 minutes then I dissapeared from top 10 and so did you. BobaFett2 i dont have rough rubys but i got other items 19:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) click trade can you click my electrician apprentice mod 10 times and i'll click something yours 10 times?? thanks. 22:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry I G2G :(-- 22:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) oh, ok. 22:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I have some time please click my sound track mod.-- 22:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::10 clicks done BTW it was not very courteous of you to block unblock block unblock...-- 22:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry, i forgot to tell you that i was doing a click thing with my pet golem mod so i had to block everyone except for my other account. i'll send you some items to pay you back for the act of dishonesty. 23:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Store Guidelines I must protest some of these: #People should be able to order once a DAY, not week. #"If the customer is under Rank 6, do not block them on MLN after the order is finished without notifying them why"...this makes no sense and kind of is acting like the customer is a little kid... #"Don't let the customer click until the Items are ready, in case an order is discounted because it takes too long to complete."-Impossibility. You cannot prevent someone from clicking if they won't read what you say. I'm on a friends computer (internet explorer) so I'm a little slow... but I agree with everything but users sould order every 3 days-- 00:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine. I would suggest that you make the changes just because I don't know if they think I would be vandalizing. warning im going to block you for a few hours cause im gonna be getting some gypsum. :) 00:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) i mean a few days, unless i buy something from you. i really need gypsum, i only have 8 so far :( 03:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You 01:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice one joeman. :thanks man-- 01:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) no prob :D 01:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::=D-- 03:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It feels good to get a Barnstar. It's funny on Brickipedia only 3 have been awarded and that was by me! yeah, but i only have 1, since i've only been a member since the start of february. 03:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well yeah, that makes sense. I didn't start getting barnstars until this month (I have been a member of this wiki for 6), but in 1 month I got 5 barnstars. well, that makes up for the lost barnstars. 04:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely. Stalk? I don't know if you know this already, but stalk is part of a plant. Stock is how much of an item you have. :yes (dum old me) you said this before to me... I cleaned terrific trades up - Where did I say it?-- 14:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) To Streetracer on his store talk-Also, on your store, it says High price-Low stalk. :I'll fix that to *mumble mumble son of a*-- 14:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) here-- 15:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. :I saved it on notpad as a .html and when I opened it it did not work :(-- 15:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well I think it only works with an online editor (I am absolutely sure that LEGO has one). The reason is: You have to put it back online, so you have to be able to mess with the source of the page. Banners How do you get shop banners like on Sarges Shack by the way i got a new name for my store Racers Ray 14:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I can't give you a link right now because it's on my other computer which my brother is using. ok hey i got 12 nails now 15:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I got my brother to click my soundtrack...and......!!!!!1 YES!!! Congratulations! 15:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :yes!!! do you get a reward or something? in 2009 i was in the top 10 stickers i was 2nd :Really? Wow. No reward just makes you feel good. a bit weird in 2009 on april my brother Arthur clicked my sticker module 55 times and i was 2nd and Echo sent me a badge when your on top 10 stickers or soundtracks 15:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Funny. yea but now they probably removed that badge i had it but my brother was jealous of my account i was rank 10 and he was rank 7 and he deleted my account here is the top 10 sticker modules from 2009 1. legomanzack 2.harry3573 (me) 3.samsamisbest555 4.max8967 5.jamesr6767 those are all can remember 15:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh! THAT's how you get LEGO Insider badge I guess... yep you guessed 16:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can't believe that! Tell the admins FAST and they will be pleased to know!! ok i only know one Mackmoron11... User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes, User talk:Ajraddatz, User talk:Kjhf. ok ive told the admins! 16:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! woah, that was a year ago and you just told me its the Insider Badge! BobaFett you rock! 16:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah cool. Too bad they deleted your account... yeah i would of gave it to you since i keep going on samstiffman293 16:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Cool!